A Tangled Shadow
by Star Slightly To The Right
Summary: She knew she should tread this with caution. After all, he was a powerful demon who could move faster than a blink of an eye. But it didn't help that he was staring at her that way. That kind of way that made her heart buzz in her chest, knees weak, and her hands shaking. He looked at her as though she was something to eat. She didn't know if that was a necessarily good thing. AU
1. Chapter 1

**.**

**.**

_"…and every day, the young demon waits for his master to arrive…" _

_Bright spice-brown eyes stared up, "But, Onii-chan, when will the demon prince finally find her?"_

_He smiled at her, placing a hand on the girl's small head, "One day, Hime. One day." _

**.**

**.**

Ishida Uryu had an interesting job.

When he was growing up, he had always envisioned himself taking over his father's hospital and curing any patient. But as he began to fancy fashion and sowing, he found himself the head of the Sowing Club and going into regionals. Of course, he knew he would never be satisfied with the work, but he enjoyed it as a pastime. Now, as he clutched the clipboard to his chest, he could say he was content where he was.

He was an errand boy—you could say that—and sure, it didn't seem like much, especially with that term, but he was paid a hefty amount. It wasn't just the money though. He'd known the Inoue family for years now. They were known for their exotic women in Karakura Town—odd, yet beautiful hair colors, curvaceous physiques, and intelligence. It was also a bonus just knowing them, after all. The Inoue's were one of the riches families' in the Japan and very famous around in certain countries.

Nelliel, Rangiku, and Yoruichi Inoue were the only women he'd met of the family. Nelliel was the artist, emerald green hair flowing around the house whenever she moved, and she was very serene. Rangiku was loud and confident, calling Ishida "Uryu-chan" whenever she saw him, and would give him a saucy smirk. Yoruichi, the oldest out of the sisters, was possibly the strangest one. She didn't leave the house much and she seemed fiercely protective of her sisters. She had keen yellow eyes that seemed to see everything and everyone. With their blatant differences, he sometimes wondered how they could all be related, though it didn't matter to him.

And then he met their niece.

Inoue Orihime.

She was smaller than the rest of them, but very much endowed. When he'd first met her, he'd been awestruck. She had nearly slapped him silly with her hair—a mixture of red, gold, orange, russet, amber, and honey. It almost blinded him. And then she smiled, brightness and kindness and trust all on one pretty face. Rangiku had almost tackled her to the ground when she first arrived at the house and Nelliel had drawn at least thirty pictures of the auburn haired girl.

Yoruichi explained to him why she was there—apparently the head of the family, Inoue Sora, had passed away for unknown reasons. He had never met the man, but saw a few pictures, and he had always been smiling brightly at the camera. He could tell the sisters were impacted greatly by the loss and he'd never had time to actually speak with Orihime until just now.

They sat across from each other in the long limo. She was quiet, as she usually was, since the day he met her. She was dressed in a sundress, long legs exposed, ivory skin perfect, and her hair creating an array of colors in the car whenever a strand hit the sun. She was stunning, and he found himself somehow fascinated. He also knew a lot of men were like that: enraptured by Orihime's beauty, like a moth catching onto a light. He nearly chuckled as he thought of the line of broken-hearted men that Orihime passed through—or mostly her aunts, who tossed each man to the side like garbage.

Orihime was different from her aunts—she was soft-spoken, shy, and had an innocent disposition. She asked the most trifle questions and said anything that popped in her mind. Since he was assigned solely to make her as happy as possible, he answered each the best he could and tried not to stare at her too long.

Clearing his throat, he broke from his thoughts, "Inoue-san?"

Blinking her large brown eyes, the redhead looked towards him. And then she was giving him one of those bright smiles, "Yes, Ishida-kun?"

"I was just wondering," she tilted her head to the side at his hesitation, "what exactly you plan to achieve with this?"

"This?" She appeared even more confused.

Ishida sighed a bit, "This house." He glanced at the window, through the dark glass. The limo was easing down on speed as it twisted and turned up the long hill. It was a spacey way, after all.

Orihime's smile reappeared again, "Ah! You mean Onii-chan's house?"

He nodded solemnly, watching her as a dazed expression crossed over her face, "Well, he left it in his will for me. He also told me in a letter," he arched a brow, but she continued, "He said he wanted to me to live there. To marry there. To have my first child there. Grow old there."

His eyebrow climbed higher, "And…this house…you'll live in it?" She nodded exuberantly, "For how long, Inoue-san? And do you even know if it's _safe_?"

"No." She replied without hesitation and he resisted the urge to sweat-drop. "But I know Onii-chan wouldn't do anything to put me in danger. He was always so gentle and kind. So I shall not fail him."

He sighed again, shoulders drooping, "I still think it's a bad idea, Inoue-san. All the way out. It's nowhere near Karakura Town." He looked back at the window, staring at the trees, now turning vibrant orange and yellow. Fall was coming early. "What if the electricity doesn't even work? It could take weeks for anyone to set it up, you know."

She smiled daintily, "I know."

He stared at her for a long moment and she returned her attention to the window. He had attended Sora's funeral. Rangiku had been sobbing loudly, burying her face in Nelliel's bosom, who had reduced to dry, choked blubbers, since she'd cried so much the night prior. He had not seen Yoruichi—apparently, she had stayed at home, preparing dinners. Nelliel had simply explained, "she doesn't like funerals" and he'd nodded, taking in the subtle information. He didn't ask a lot of questions when it came to the Inoue family. But the only thing he'd found odd about the funeral was Orihime. She had sat in the front row, sleek hair billowing down her slender back, and had been unusually quiet, not even a tear in her eye. Instead, she had helped comfort Rangiku and he had watched as she smiled down at her older brother's peaceful, pale face. She was the last one there to stand around the casket as it was lowered into the ground. And she had been the one to soak in the cold rain as they buried him.

And still, he did not see her cry.

He supposed most people were like that—a lot of people didn't show their emotions. But he also knew Orihime was very open with her emotions: smiling brightly when she was happy, curling into a ball when she was upset, and whining loudly when she didn't get her way. She would even puff out her cheeks when she was irritated. She was like a child, an open book. Or Ishida thought so.

Suddenly, the limo jerked to a stop.

Before he could say anything, Orihime squealed, hands in the air, and was out of the car.

He started, "I-Inoue-san! Please wait!" He scrambled from the vehicle and watched as the redhead began to hop around in the grass—the _dead_ grass. The so-called garden was an array of dried up flowers and brown decaying ferns. The grass was a tannish-brown, one patch green and another burning under the sun's glare.

The driver was already retrieving Orihime's luggage from the trunk and gave Ishida a confused glance when he saw Orihime's excitement. She bunched her hands under her chin, grinning ear-to-ear, bouncing in spot.

"Um…Inoue-san?"

"Isn't it wonderful, Ishida-kun?" She spun around to beam at him. He cocked a brow. "I can't believe Onii-chan hid this place for so long!"

"Um…I wouldn't call it exactly…_wonderful_, Inoue-san. It doesn't look very safe." He stared up at the "house". It looked more like a mansion, one of those haunted mansions in the movies, or maybe in a Halloween fest. It looked like a ghoul would pop out of the mailbox or cobwebs would line every crook and nook in the home. It didn't look sturdy at all, and he had no doubt it would have a rodent problem, or worse, termites.

"Oh, don't be silly, Ishida-kun," admonished Orihime with another smile, her spice-brown eyes lighting up, "I'm going to go take a better look~" Just as she skipped forward, and before he could stop her, she tripped and promptly landed on her face.

"Inoue-san!" He rushed to her side. He assisted her, sitting her on the dead grass.

"Itai…" She whimpered, cupping a small hand over her knee.

"Nelliel-san told you this sundress was too short," It barely reached her knees, after all. He smiled gently as she pouted her lips, "Let me see." It was just skinned a bit, blood seeping through the slit. He sighed, shaking his head at her. Grabbing her hands in his, he helped her up. She winced and Ishida gripped her small shoulders, "You should be more careful, Inoue-san. Don't run so much."

"Yes, sir!" She giggled with a soft smile.

He merely shook his head. "Let's get you inside. It should be a first-aid somewhere in that death-trap."

She laughed again, but allowed him to help her to the home. Climbing the steps together, Ishida was the one to push the large double doors out of the way. There was an odd, intricate pattern on the wood that looked like slithering snakes. He was not prepared for what he saw.

"Oh! It's so…_pretty_," gushed Orihime as she looked around with her bright eyes.

Ishida gaped at her, "Are you out of your _mind_?!" He cried, ready to tear his hair out. The driver put down the bags without a word and continued back to the car. He wasn't paid enough for this. "This…this is _horrible_. You can practically hear the rodents roaming around in the walls!"

"Ah~! It has animals, too?" She exclaimed.

Kneading his temples, Ishida tried to think straight. He couldn't exactly go against Orihime's wishes, he knew that. But he also knew she could be a little air-headed and naïve. Frowning at her back, he watched as she bunched her hands in her skirt.

He huffed, "I'll go find the first-aid kit. Your brother must've kept it around here somewhere."

Orihime nodded absentmindedly and Ishida sighed again, turning away from her and heading down a long hallway, where he presumed one of the bathrooms must be. There were cobwebs everywhere and dust on every speck of furniture. He passed through a spacious room with two rosy sofas and a staircase in the corner. It didn't look safe to climb up and the sofas were covered by plastic. His nose twitched as dust decided to cascade across his face. He held back a sneeze, looking over to see a door half-open, darkness seeping from the room. Guessing it was the bathroom, he turned towards it, opening it without preamble. He had guessed right, it seemed, as he searched for a light switch. There wasn't one, but a small lit candle on the sink. He vaguely wondered how it could even be lit when no one was there and the home had been empty for two weeks. He took it in his nimble fingers and opened the medical cabinet, immediately setting his eyes on the first-aid kit. It was also covered in a light sheen of dust. He took it quickly, hearing Orihime's voice echo down the hallways, loud and curious. He had to get back before she did something dangerous.

He closed the mirror and then froze when he saw the reflection. Heart quickening, he spun around, holding up the candle's light shakily. There was nothing.

Taking in a quick breath, he shook his head at himself. _Nothing_.

But, he had sworn he'd seen a shadow behind him, amber eyes narrowed in on his face. He shook his head again. This house was getting to him. He ran a hand through his sleek hair and then opened the door, setting off in Orihime's direction.

When he saw the redhead, crouched over something, he said, "Inoue-san? What're you doing?"

She perked up, looking at him over her shoulder, "Oh! Ishida-kun, Ishida-kun, look at this!" She held up something dark, small, and _alive_.

"I-Inoue-san! Put that rat down!"

**.**

**.**

"Amazing!" The redhead sighed happily. "The water still works here." Ishida-kun had left hours ago. With a sigh, she stepped out of the shower, toweling off and drying her long hair. Some of the lights actually worked—some of the bathrooms, some of the hallways, and even her bedroom, which was on the other side of the dining room. She had yet to explore the third floor—she knew the floors were not steady and she could possibly fall through. Though her curiosity peaked whenever she heard a creak, she stayed where she saw. Ishida-kun said he would send someone over to check out the house anyway.

When she finished brushing her teeth, actually surprised the water worked, even though it took a few twists and turns, she combed out her hair and it fell down her back, thick and damp, and dressed in a thin, light pink nightgown that reached her upper thighs. It was warm in the house and no one was around.

_Ring. Ring. _

Orihime jerked. A phone? She didn't even know the house had a phone. Grabbing the lit candle from it post, she listened keenly to the sound. It echoed through the dark hallways eerily, but she was not deterred, setting off to an unfamiliar room. It was small; a fireplace in the center, bloody red walls and floors, and the light was off. She flicked it on, and instantly found the ringing phone. It was fancy-looking, twirling cord, cream decoration and elegant numbers written on the buttons. With a smile, she sat down in the large, crimson seat right next to the phone, and took it from the hook.

"Moshi-moshi?" She tilted her head to the side. There was a light crackle, "Hello, hello? Are these the dolphins from Neptune?"

"…Hime-chan, you shouldn't answer the phone like that," Nelliel said, sounding playful, yet concerned, "It might scare people off."

"Ah~ Oba-san, you called me~" She sing-songed, clutching the phone to her ear with her small hands, "I didn't think you would before I went to bed."

"Make sure you change the sheets before you do," Nelliel reminded her lazily, "There might be bedbugs."

"Wow," Orihime said in slight awe, "I've never seen a bedbug before. I hope they have big eyes, maybe like aliens, and shine like fireflies…"

"You and your imagination," Nelliel spoke fondly, "Well, anyway, how are you, Hime-chan? How's the house?"

Orihime took a glance around the room. The hallway was dark, and she could hear the creaks from above. There was a drip from somewhere, probably a leak from the roof. There was a hole in the ceiling on the second, in the third bathroom. Orihime didn't mind, but Ishida-kun had grown upset about it. There were a total of fifteen bedrooms, seven bathrooms, and eight lounge rooms. Three floors and a large backyard, she knew Onii-chan loved the house.

"Hmmm," mused Orihime, twirling her finger around the curly cord, "It's nice. And very interesting. I found three rats, Oba-san."

"Rats?" Nelliel sounded curious, "Were they dead?"

"No way! Alive and wiggling. One even ate a cracker out of my hand. It was so cute!" She smiled, "I named one Narato, Inuyasha, and another Don Kanonji-san!"

"You'll need an exterminator."

"Eeeh? For what?"

"To kill them."

"That's terrible!"

Nelliel huffed, "You're too sensitive." She was quiet for a long moment, "Ran misses you."

"I miss Rangiku-tan, too," Orihime replied simply, happily.

"She cried for a straight hour after you left," Nelliel said, amused, "Sometimes I wonder when she'll run out of tears. And Yoruichi's been at work all the time. I think she's going to suffocate in her paperwork." Orihime could imagine her Aunt rolling her eyes, "So…how are you?"

"Me?" Orihime was puzzled.

"Yes, you, Hime-chan. Sora-kun just died."

"I know that."

Nelliel was quiet, "You shouldn't bury your feelings like that, Hime-chan. It's not healthy."

"I…I have to go, Oba-san," Orihime murmured into the phone. Nelliel was about to protest, "I'm very tired from all the moving, too. So I'll be sure to wake up bright and early so I can finish."

"Hime-chan, I didn't mean—"

"I'll speak to you another time, Oba-san," she bit her bottom lip, "Good night." She placed the phone on the cradle. Staring at it for a long moment, she sighed, placing a hand over her eyes.

The candle beside her flickered for a moment before blowing out.

**.**

**.**

It was dark.

The room she chose wasn't very large, but was good enough for her. Her bed was pressed against the farthest wall, under the window so that the moon's glare came down over her. Sleep eluded her that night and she sighed as she tried to get comfortable in the new bed.

She supposed it was thanks to her thoughts, her worries. The house was very nice, she was happy about that. Onii-chan was very generous with her and she loved him very much for it. Her hands reached up and grasped onto the hibiscus clips, keeping them against her chest. Her hair fell around her in a halo of red-gold hair, thick and spreading around her.

"Onii-chan…"

But—

_"…and every day, the young demon waits for his master to arrive…"_

Orihime's eyes fluttered closed. At all the times, why was she thinking about that? A old bedtime story her older brother used to tell her. A young demon living in a big house all alone, alone for centuries, alone with his closed off heart. And then a beautiful princess would come and they would fall in love. It seemed just like Beauty and the Beast to her, but Onii-chan would always say it didn't have a fairytale ending like the story.

But, Onii-chan—

She fell asleep with his name on her lips.

**.**

**.**

It was even darker when she woke up again.

It was warmer, too. She felt a drop of sweat slither from her temple, down to the curve of her jaw, and then her neck. She blinked slowly, breathing coming out faster. She was confused, blinking once more. The moon was nearly blinding her, shining through the dusty curtains.

_What had woken her up? _

And then she felt movement.

"Eto…" She breathed out, her voice huskier than usual, "Inuyasha-chan? Is that you? Or is it Narato? You shouldn't stray far from Don-kun…" She trailed off when she heard a creak from her left, snapping her head over in the direction, right where the old bookcase was. She didn't see anything, not even a shadow.

Her stomach did a weird flutter.

"Hello…?" her voice sounded odd, uneven and soft. Heart quickening, she fell back against the bed, limp. She shouldn't be frightened—no one would break into the old home, and it was away from the town. It wasn't as if it was a burgelar magnet. It was just her paranoia, she decided, just the rats moving around.

She attempted to close her eyes, return to her dreams of rainbow-colored men braiding her hair.

_Creak. _

Her eyes shot back open. That time it was sharper —_closer_. And coming from her right, almost at the foot of the bed. She swallowed, but it felt like icicles going down her tender throat. She told herself to sleep, just sleep and everything would be fine, it would be morning and she could make herself some wasabi eggs and red bean muffins and then call Ishida-kun to see if he wanted to help her pick out paint to the new house and then have lunch and—

_Creak_.

She nearly jumped out of her skin. it was so much closer now, whatever it was. She thought she heard something else, something like the breezy wind, but the window was closed, and she knew that was impossible. She sat up timidly, hands bunching in her sheets.

"H-Hello—_Agh_!"

Something had grabbed a hold of her hips.

Using her basic instincts, Orihime's legs flailed, kicking and toes curling. Whoever it was had very large hands, and they tightened around her hips, pinning them to the bed until she was forced to still, out of breath. The air was even warmer now and she found it hard to breathe.

Was she being attacked? She didn't have any money on her, and she doubted he would find anything worth his time in the house. Maybe just a few antiques and—

One hand on her hip, the other moved down to her thigh, pushing up her nightgown slowly to reveal milky skin, leaving a fiery trail, and cupped under it so that her legs were open and placed on what she presumed were shoulders, powerful and scorching underneath the tender flesh of her thighs. She gasped sharply, stunned into silence. Her lungs felt like they would burst.

She was almost afraid to look down, but when she did, she was thoroughly shocked and frightened to see her sheets were torn from the bed, scraps here and there, and she was exposed—nightgown, slender legs, heaving breasts, and all. The moonlight was vague now, hidden behind a thick cloud, but she could see the shock of orange between her legs.

He was taking _advantage_ of her! Sexually harassing her! She felt him press himself into her most intimate area, and she was startled to feel a jolt course through her system, right to her stomach, breasts, and knees, making her feel lifeless and alive all at the same time. And suddenly, she was throbbing everywhere, in every bone of her body, right from her hairline to her fidgeting toes.

It felt so bizarre that she clenched onto the sheets, alarmed.

"S-Stop…" Her voice sounded weak, strained. But she was wiggling again—at least her body was listening. But, obviously, he was stronger and much bigger, one hand pinning down her waist as though she were a plastic doll. Her face felt hot, her lungs felt like they were in an oven, and her stomach felt strange.

_W-What is going on?_

And then he leaned forward and licked her right where she throbbed. Right through her underwear. She gasped so hard she nearly choked, tongue pressing against her teeth. His shoulders moved, muscles bunching underneath her, and he pressed it more insistently.

A sound broke through her lips, and it sounded strange, garbled and desperate. Her vision was beginning to fail. It was rather shocking to know that a simple touch could send her away from fear and uncertainty.

Onii-chan, help me—

_"A-Ah!" _

The man between her legs had wasted no time, sliding her underwear to the side. His tongue was there then, liquid heat right _there_ and she couldn't hold back whatever was trying to escape her throat. He caught her clit between his lips, sucking it into his hot mouth wetly, causing her back in a wild arc, and a cry emitting from her lips. At the sound, he groaned against her, sending shivers down her spine and something fluttering around in her belly.

"Stop…stop!" She chanted breathlessly, but it sounded sensual and breathy. The complete opposite of force. He flicked his tongue back and forth over the engorged nub, sucking it into his mouth and sliding his tongue over it. And then he was moving down, licks going up and down and back and forth until she felt his tongue enter her. "_Ah_!"

He grabbed up both her thighs, spreading her wide as he went to his knees. She could see flickers of pulsing muscles and long arms and strong hands. She was in an awkward position the next second, on her back/shoulders as he penetrated her deeply with his large tongue.

She tried to squirm away, a keen leaving her throat as he tightened his grip insistently, tugging her closer to his hungry mouth. Fastening his lips over her entire sex, he pushed his tongue as far as it could go, eating her as though she were a succulent meal. Her noises grew louder, echoing through the empty house and sending her in a deep world of bright colors and heat.

"Oh…O-Oh, God! I-I'm going to…I'm g-g-going to…!" She gripped onto the everything she could find. The air felt scarce and her eyes stung from the intense sensations bestowed upon her, "Stop! Stop! I-I don't want…_A-Ah_!" He found a particular sensitive spot and groaned deeply when she began to arch against his mouth, encouraging him to go deeper. He was happy to oblige, tongue moving ardently inside of her, pressing against that one spot, right on the top that made her see stars.

And now, she couldn't even form proper words. She was begging now, she knew that. And it was the most mortifying, unbelievable thing she ever heard from her mouth.

"P-Please…O-Oh, God! Please!"

Electricity pooled in her stomach, lightening her up from the inside-out, down her legs, curling her toes, through her arms, digging into her shoulders, and found a way to release itself.

_"I'm going to…I'm going to…!"_

He leaned up, suddenly retracting his tongue, and before she could literally sob in protest, he pressed it right to her clit, giving it one firm lick before biting down.

She couldn't stop the scream from tearing from her lips. Whatever it was, it must've been a bunch of nonsense. She felt the tears come down her cheeks, trickle off her chin and slide down her breasts as she was laid gently down onto the bed. Her body was sweat-slick and felt like jelly.

As she floated in a world that wasn't familiar in the least, she tried to summon fear to the forefront of her mind, tried to show this stranger that she wasn't there for pleasure—though, she kind of blew that.

But her eyelids were heavy and all her brain could function was sleep.

The darkness came without warning, sudden yet warm.

The last thing she saw was dark amber eyes, watching her hungrily.

**.**

**.**

_"You see, Hime-chan, this house is not only mine. I shared it with another…Think of him as…yours." _

_-Onii-chan_

**.**

**.**

**Hehe! Um…not gonna lie, I was kinda blushing the entire time. Don't judge me. and yeah, I kinda made Ichigo a demon in this one, or some kind of dark being. He may be OOC in this, a little more polite and much more delicious. He has a lot of explaining to do when Orihime wakes up though. Oh, well. Let's just enjoy this for now. I'm not really sure if I got this idea for something, I've just been thinking of Ichigo tied up a lot lately, and I NEEDED to write this down before I lost it. **

**It won't be a very long fic, but long chapters. And, I guess the best way to describe this is: Sora died, but lived in an old house, where he met the demon Ichigo, who he took care of and learned more about, and he knew Orihime would be the perfect person to take care of him since he grew ill and now here we are~ Tadaaaaa!**

**I'm working on the next chapter for Hidden Screams and Everything in Between, so look out for those this week~! And why didn't anyone tell me you would get lonely in homeschool?! You guys are really mean!**

**Anyways, who cares? I get to watch daytime television all day~ FUN!**

**And just to let you guys know, this is NOT going to be a "oh they had sex once fic" it's really, really, um…how do I say this? Graphic and oh, I don't know, sexy. So you've been warned. I hope fanfic doesn't punish me for my dirty mind. **

**Um, oh, yes. Review please. And I love you guuuuyys~**

**-Star**


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

**.**

Orihime shot up in the bed.

It was a long moment before her eyes adjusted, before she could even realize where she was. She blinked rapidly, sunlight blinding her, and her mouth tasted weird. Her head was throbbing, like that time Rangiku gave her some kind of weird-tasting beverage on her eighteenth birthday.

"This is…" She whispered, her eyes widening, "The house!" She didn't say anything else, instead tore the blankets off. She looked down in utter astonishment—her nightgown was short, but in its rightful place and her bed was empty, besides herself.

She stared.

No man with dark amber eyes, no orange hair, no tongue stroking and licking and—

Her cheeks flared brightly, warmth traveling down to her neck. She clenched the sheets in her hands, her knuckles going white. Again, just as last night, her center throbbed, liquid heat forming in her stomach. She pressed her thighs together, sweat dewing on her pale skin. Slowly, she licked her lips.

"W-Wha…" She shook her head, eyes larger than usual.

_Ring. Ring. _

Her brow creased at the noise. The phone!

Without warning, she jerked from her bed. Instantly, she teetered, but managed to catch herself just in time. Her legs felt like Jell-O. Just another sign. She pushed the door out of the way, ignoring the creaks underneath her feet as she raced down the hallway, ignoring the darkness on her tail, and instead stumbled into the room.

_Ring. Ring. _

She snatched the phone right from the hook, clutching it like a lifeline, "Hello?"

"Inoue-san?" Came Ishida-kun's voice through the receiver. Her grip tightened frantically. "Are you alright? You sound out of breath."

She collapsed into the chair. The tears came without warning, trickling down her warm cheeks. It was silent on the other side. She tried to hold in the frightened sob, tried to hold in the panic she felt, but it burst forth like a waterfall of emotions, "I-I-Ishida-kuuun!"

Uryu balked, "I-Inoue-san? Are you alright? What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

"Ishida-kun," she cried, "I was…I was…this _man_! And he—he touched me, and I was moving around and I was making noises and my toes kept curling and…it hurt, but it felt…_good_."

Ishida inhaled sharply, "Inoue-san, please slow down. What do you mean? Did someone break into the house?"

Orihime wiped away the last of her tears, nodding vigorously, even though he couldn't see her, "I-I think…"

"Please, tell me everything."

"Okay, well, first: Oba-san called me last night and told me some stuff about exterminators. I went to sleep after that and it was really hard to fall asleep, but I did. And then, when I woke up, it was soooo hot! So, I thought about opening the window, but I heard a weird sound and it sounded really, really, _really_ close. So I asked if it was Inuyasha-chan, or maybe Don-kun. But none of them answered. Just when I was going to go to sleep, BAM!" Ishida jumped from the other side, "He grabbed me and I was…_moaning_."

Her tone wasn't right, Ishida realized. She sounded like she was in awe. With a shake of his head, he kneaded his temples, "Inoue-san. This story sounds—"

"And orange!"

"What?"

"Orange. Orange hair. A really pretty color. And sparkling eyes. Like a vampire. Or a nymph." She frowned lightly, "It made me feel like jelly. _Honey_ jelly."

"Inoue-s—"

"That sounds good. Mmmm…Honey jelly."

"Inoue-san! Listen to me," He sighed when she fell silent, "I think…you may have had a…_wet dream_."

Orihime was quiet for a long moment, "Eh?"

"Um, it's like when you have a fantasy about, well…sex. And it makes you feel something." He cleared his throat loudly, lips in a firm line, "D-Do you understand what I am saying?"

A dream? Orihime's brow creased. It had seemed _so_ real. The way his hands had wrapped around her hips, the way he spread her thighs, the way he flicked his tongue back and forth, giving and giving until she was a puddle of mess. She blinked.

And then squealed, "I-I'm a pervert!"

"Eh! Inoue-san, no, no, no! That's not what I meant! It's perfectly _natural_—"

"Ah! I need to wash away my dirtiness!" cried the redhead, eyes teary, "I-I have to go, Ishida-kun. Please excuse my perverseness."

"W-Wait! I'll come over and check it out, if you want me to. After all, that place is very creepy. I wouldn't be surprised if there was something roaming around. Maybe even ghosts…"

"Ghosts?!" Orihime jerked upright, eyes wide, "That's amazing~!" She glanced around the room, the hallway, and the fireplace excitedly, "I'm going to find one! I'm going to find the one who tried to take my innocence and bestowed that 'wet dream' upon me! Just you watch, Ishida-kun."

"Hold on, Inoue-san—" _Click_. "She hung up on me."

**.**

**.**

Slap!

…Slap, slap, slap!

Orihime pressed her hands to her burning cheeks. Squeezing her eyes shut, she continued to bat her hands against her rosy face, as though to beat out anything perverted. She slapped her cheeks one more time before shaking her head.

"I need to wake up!" She gushed loudly as she walked into the dining room, "I need to clean and unpack and…" She looked down at her nightgown, frowning lightly, "And get dressed."

It wasn't long until she was doing just that—wearing a pale yellow sundress, a thin brown belt wrapped around her waist, and barefoot. The shirt was a little too long, covering her palms and low on her hips. She clapped her hands together, eyes shining with determination.

"No more dirty dreams~" She sing-songed to herself, "No more orange men with grabby hands and…" Her eyes dimmed, eyelids going heavy, "warm, warm tongues…" Without her consent, her fingers began to clench into tight fists. And then she jerked, as though electrocuted. Flushing a deep red, she shook her head again, amber locks flying around her shoulders, "No! No! Perverted! I'm such a _pervert_!"

She inhaled deeply, puffing out her pink cheeks, "Yosh! Time to start!" She began to open the curtains, and then sneezed as they exploded with clouds of dusts when touched. She decided taking them down would be the best solution, and lied them on the kitchen table when she gathered them all in the den, dining room, and living room. Now, the light streamed through the dirty, cobwebbed windows, and gave the illusion of some kind of life inside the dreary house.

She went to work at polishing them. And by time she was done with the first floor's windows, her arms were aching and sweat was on her brow. But, at least, she could see outside. She grinned to herself. Shortly after, she began to dust—wrestling with cobwebs when they stubbornly decided to tangle in her fingers and hair and yelling at the spiders when they scared her with their long legs and tiny, creepy eyes. The dining room was looking much better the next hour, and it looked safe enough to eat in.

She glanced at the Grandfather clock against the far wall. It was almost one. Ishida-kun should be close. With that thought, she went to work on the boxes in the living room, placing pictures over the fireplace, hanging up decorations where she thought they would be perfect, and even bestowing flowery plants in every room. After sweeping down the long, long staircase, she decided she would have to beat out the carpets and wax the floors before she was satisfied with anything.

_Ding. Dong. _

Orihime started, and then squealed, dropping her broom. She rushed towards the door, skipping the way there, unbeknownst of the dark eyes watching her from the shadows.

When she reached the door, she opened it with a bright smile, "Good afternoon~!"

Ishida blinked at her, "You're energetic."

"Yes," she chirped, "Come in, come in." He stepped inside and looked around, eyes widening, "Wow. You did this all in less than two hours?"

She nodded vigorously before smiling again, "Ishida-kun, it's just like you said! It must've been a wet dream because it gave me soooo much relief! It really did! I'm _relieved_. Like a hole has been filled."

Ishida stared at her blankly for a long moment before sputtering, turning a deep red. "I-Inoue-san, what—"

"And I don't even feel that dirty anymore, Ishida-kun. Actually, I feel…" She smiled brightly, "_great_."

Ishida balked. He stared, wide-eyed, at her before sighing heavily and readjusting his glasses, nudging them up his nose, "Y-Yes, well. I have heard dreams like that can do that to you."

"Eh?" Orihime cocked her head to the side, "You've never had one?"

He flinched away from her, "T-That is personal!"

She appeared even more confused, "It is?"

"Yes, very much so! And I would advise you never bring that up in a conversation, Inoue-san. As you said before, it is very perverted."

"…Oh. That's silly. I should be able to share my experiences with my friends and family."

"Well, not something like this."

"I guess that makes sense," She shrugged her small shoulders before looking down, "You have cake. Cheesecake. With strawberries. And frosting."

He started, looking down at the bag in his right hand, "How'd you know that?"

"Oba-san always told me I had a good sense of smell."

His eyebrow twitched as she eyed the bag curiously. _That's an understatement. _But, with a shake of his head, he smiled at her, "It's for you. I suppose you can eat it," Her face brightened, "_after_ we're done cleaning," Her expression fell, "Don't look so crestfallen!"

"I can't help it!" proclaimed the amber-haired woman.

Rolling his eyes, he shook his head. He walked to the kitchen and was surprised to find it in mint condition, besides the old counters and cabinets. The floors were cleaned and mopped and the stove looked good as new. Even the fridge had been pushed back and plugged in, even though it was relatively empty.

"You did this all by yourself?" He looked over his shoulder at her.

She smiled blushingly, "Un! It was such a mess."

Uryu nodded, continuing to look around. His eyes came across a large picture hanging over the staircase. There was a young woman there—she was beautiful with bright brown eyes, small pink lips, and wavy cinnamon hair. She was smiling brightly in the portrait, hands clasped in front of her and dressed in an elegant gown. He had a feeling that the picture wasn't even from this era.

"Beautiful, isn't she?" Orihime chirped from behind him.

He glanced at her over his shoulder, "Yes. I suppose." He couldn't really think about things like that with women anymore—not after meeting the Inoue's. "I wonder who she is…" He thought for a moment, "Hm. We should probably just take it down. It takes up too much space and—"

"No!" Ishida looked at Orihime again, startled, "If you take her down, the little rainbow-men will be upset."

He gave her an exasperated look, "Inoue-san—"

"Nope. I like her, Ishida-kun. She's like a guardian angel or something. She keeps an eye on me." She frowned and then gasped sharply, "Oh! What if she saw me having that dirty dream?!"

Ishida, sighing, ignored her. He reverted his attention back to the picture. Without a word, he climbed the stairs, one by one, before stopping in front of the wall holding up the picture. Readjusting his glasses, he was able to see the little scrawl in the corner of the portrait.

"Masaki…" He read softly, brow creasing. Frowning, he looked up at the picture. He felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up as he stared at it. When he got closer, he could see the skin was sickly pale and was paper thin, as though she'd endured several days of starvation.

Orihime paused from her ramblings, frowning, "Ishida-kun? Are you alright?"

"Yes…" But his frown deepened before he turned towards her, "I never did like pictures like that," he jabbed a thumb over his shoulder. "One with those kinds of eyes."

Orihime tilted her head to the side, "Oh. You mean the eyes that seem to follow you," she glanced at the picture with a sweet smile, "I like it. Please don't take it down."

"I won't. It's your house, after all, Inoue-san." He took off his fancy jacket and then rolled up his sleeves, "I'll go look for paint. Rangiku-san said it should be in the garage, so I'll look there."

He was already heading away when Orihime called, "But, Ishida-kun! The garage is on the other side of the…house…" She pouted when she saw him vanish down the hallway. Her voice echoed eerily for a moment before she shook her head and turned back towards the den.

She began tugging out the rug from the room. It looked ancient, and probably leaking dust everywhere. It was heavier than she first thought it would be and when she began to pull it from the room, the dust went flying everywhere. She sneezed, eyes pricking uncomfortably. And then she lost her footing, stumbling backwards.

She thought she would hit the floor, but she felt herself collide with the complete opposite.

Before she had time to blink, she was resting against something hard and warm. But it wasn't just warm—it was complete heat, scorching behind her, melting through her clothes. She blinked again, rapidly, mouth running dry. She knew this heat, she knew this body behind her—long with wiry arms and tense muscles. She didn't dare move, she didn't dare make a sound.

Slowly, those arms wrapped around her. Tight and somehow comforting in her confusion.

And then she giggled, "Ah, I see. I must be d-dreaming again." There was no reply, "Or maybe Ishida-kun is playing a prank…"

No response.

"Y-You…" She swallowed, "You can let me go now."

The arms tightened. She nearly choked when she caught his scent—like the earth, fragrant and thick and all around her—and _nothing_ like Ishida-kun's.

She felt her brow crease, her lips quiver. Her hands gripped each side of her dress, "…P-Please tell me you're Ishida-kun."

She felt him drop his head to nuzzle at her neck. Her entire body shook and her stomach curled. Something was throbbing in between her legs, just as the night before, and it made her thighs tremble. He inhaled, as though to commit her scent to memory before rumbling against the skin of her throat,

"I'm afraid not."

Before she had time to even gasp, she was spun around. She felt the startled scream clog her throat, but he was quicker. Her back was against the wall the next second and the dark amber gaze was staring at her. Their noses touched for a moment and she wondered if he would try to kiss her.

Was it wrong that she wanted him to?

Her hands had moved on her own and were now resting against his chest, the muscles twitching and tensing at her touch. Slowly, she looked down, only to see very naked flesh.

Warmth spread across her cheeks. And then she was shrieking, "Ohmigod! You're _naked_!"

He blinked at her.

"Inoue-san?"

Suddenly, he was moving again, crouched low in front of her. It kind of reminded her of a dog, the way he sat and growled warningly. As if protecting his owner. She snapped her head up to the hallway. She could hear Ishida-kun's steps, one by one.

"Inoue-san? Are you alright? I heard you scream." He was getting closer.

The man's growls grew louder, deafening and sharp. Quickly, she grabbed a hold of his shoulder, nearly falling to pieces at his feet when she felt his warmth. It was electrifying, overbearing. And she knew that he was the man from her dreams, from her nightmares, from her heart and from her very soul. Looking into his eyes, she felt something throb inside of her.

She swallowed again as Ishida's steps came closer, "P-Please, you have to hide! If Ishida-kun found you—"

Quick as lightening, he suddenly wrapped his arms around her again. Before she could bask in his scent and strength, his hands pressed into her bottom, lifting her up. Without her consent, her legs wrapped right about him and he was growling, or maybe purring since it didn't sound very threatening.

"W-Wait!" She stammered, a deep red, "I didn't mean to—_Eep_!"

In a blink of an eye, she was suddenly in a room. An unfamiliar room. However, she wasn't given enough time to look around before he was suddenly dragging his tongue across her lips. She gasped sharply at the sheer passion before his lips suddenly sealed over hers. A ragged breath left her, which sounded oddly like a whimper. Rather than pushing him away, her hands rested against his chest, nails biting into his skin. His kiss was like liquid fire, like she'd stuck her entire body in a volcano.

This should have frightened her, this should have made her scream and flail and run away from him, but instead she was opening his mouth to him and his kisses became fiercer, sucking her tongue wetly until she was writhing underneath him. When he was sure she wouldn't loosen her legs around him, he pinned her against the wall, one hand cupping her cheek almost tenderly and the other finding her hip, pressing his thumb against a sensitive spot.

Without thinking, a long, needy moan broke from her lips and her head tilted back. The onslaught between her legs became even stronger, hot and thick like the air around them. When her hips caught against his, he growled deeply in the back of his throat and she was gripping his orange hair in her hands, vaguely wondering how the littlest of touches could make her feel like she was on the brink of sanity.

He placed hard, quick kisses down her jaw, nipping the delicate skin, and finding the flesh of her neck.

"I need to taste you again," he murmured against her throat, and she shuddered at his gravelly voice. She didn't reply, just moaned helplessly, "Let me please you, Orihime-sama."

_Orihime-sama? _

Before she could demand how he knew her name and why he added the surname, he suddenly went to his knees, meeting her eyes. The darkness in them had her gasping for air. He slid his hands up her calves, knees, and thighs tantalizingly slowly before he finally found her underwear. He paused for a moment and then there was a loud _rip_! and then he was _right_ _there_ and she couldn't find herself caring anymore.

_"Oh!" _

He pushed her silky thighs apart and Orihime quieted herself by shoving her knuckles to her lips. She was almost afraid to look down, but he caught her eyes, keeping his dark gaze on her warm face. Keeping eye-contact, he pressed his tongue to her clit, watching her mouth fall open and her eyes close, tears pricking the corners of her eyes. his tongue entered her fluently, just as before, and he groaned deep in his throat at her taste. He grabbed her ass with both of his large hands, forcing her to his hot mouth.

He flicked his tongue up and down, creating a bolt of energy in her stomach, "Orihime-sama," he rumbled against her throbbing clit and she keened, tears spilling over and down her cheeks. He said her name affectionately, warmly, as though she was the only thing in the world.

It sent her heart in a frenzy.

Slowly, he brought one hand from her behind to join with his tongue. Using two fingers, he caught her clit and rubbed at it furiously before sliding it down and allowing the digits to enter her. It was rough and wet and overbearing and then he was forcing them deeper, faster, and her body felt hotter than the sun.

"Oh! Oh,_ right there_!"

She was screaming now, bucking against his mouth and fingers, and gripping his shoulders in a vice-grip.

_More. More. More. _

Her muscles tensed, locking together so tight she thought she would burst. And then stars burst behind her eyelids and sweat broke across her pale skin. The energy inside of her stomach exploded into bright colors and warmth. She felt her limbs go limp, her toes uncurl, and her nails slowly detached themselves from his skin.

Somewhere in the back of her head, she knew she needed to find out what was going on.

…and find Ishida-kun and tell him it was _not_ a dream.

Slowly, she looked down at the man between her thighs, watching as he removed his fingers from her core and licked them clean. And then he looked up at her, eyes dark and clouded.

"W-Who are you…?" She whispered into the tense air.

Before she could even blink, he was suddenly looming over her, one hand placed over her head, caging her there in his muscles, scent, and heat. She shuddered, licking her dry lips.

"I," he said, watching her small pink tongue, "am _yours_, Orihime-sama."

**.**

**.**

**Hello, hello, people~! I am in a better mood than before and since you guys loved this fic so much, I decided to update early. Great, right? Well, it's all thanks to you guys and your comments and PM's and telling me not to feel so down. It made a HUGE improvement. Love you guys!**

**Oh! And who loves this Ichigo? I know I do! I've never written him like this and it's really making me blush just thinking of the possibilities. I like how this chapter actually turned out, and I LOVE the Orihime-sama! Who else? **

**I'll explain more in the next chapter: everything about Ichigo and get him some clothes~! **

**Well'p, anyways, like I promised, I REALLY need to get this Everything in Between chapter out. You know, it made me laugh, because someone PM'd me and said, "When is EIB coming out?" And I was like whaaaaat? And then I was like, omg, people are actually using my story's name like that! Hehe! I don't know why, but it made me oddly happy. **

**Anywaaays, make sure you guys review for me! I loooooove all your support. Sometimes, I wish I had the energy to reply to your reviews, but unfortunetly, I'm a big lazy bum (small lazy bum). But please know, I LOVE all of you guys and I read every single review with such a loving gaze, my mom asked one day, **

**"What're you doing on your phone? Are you sexting?" **

**I was like, "What?!"**

**And she said, "With you over there smiling like that and laughing and looking at the screen like that, I just thought…" She shrugged. **

**"MOOOOOM!" **

**Haha! I love her!**

**-Star**


End file.
